


The Sorcerers Apprentice

by LucindaAM



Series: Beauty and her Beast [15]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Chores, F/M, Fluff, NO Swearing, No Smut, The Sorcerers Apprentice, angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaAM/pseuds/LucindaAM
Summary: Your son Stanley sure likes his shortcuts; or the time Stanley used magic to do his chores.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Reader
Series: Beauty and her Beast [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925902
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	The Sorcerers Apprentice

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt: "Stanley getting assigned chores and behind parents back, he uses his powers to do them. And then Bruce catches him or something? Maybe a kiddish Stanley." From Buzzbuzz.
> 
> Sorry it took so long to write it, Buzzbuzz! Thanks for being patient. Hope you enjoy. XD

You glanced down at your small family. Bruce was in the lab. He’d been there all day and you knew he was in the middle of something important, so you didn’t expect him back until dinner at the earliest. Instead, it was just you and your two kids. Rebecca was still too young to eat solid food, but she seemed content to sit in her baby seat on the table next to Stanley who had already managed to get his apple sauce smeared all over himself, the table, and his sister. 

“Baby, you can’t feed her apple sauce yet, remember? She’s too little.” 

Stanley shot you a look of frustration and you had to resist the smile that threatened to overtake you. “ _My_ baby likes it though.” 

You did chuckle at that. Stanley hardly referred to his sister as anything but his. In a way, you supposed she was. You weren’t sure she’d be here if it weren’t for him. “She’ll have time to like it when she’s older. For now, though, let’s stick to milk, okay?” 

Stanley grumbled under his breath and threw his applesauce cup across the table, leaving a streak of the stuff all over the otherwise clean surface. 

You sighed and counted to ten. You weren’t sure what was going on, but he’d been grumpier than usual. You suspected he was staying up late, reading to Rebecca even after she’d already gone to sleep but you’d never been able to catch him in the act. 

“Stanley, you know that’s not how you treat your food. You need to clean that up, mister.” You wet a sponge and handed it to him. 

“No.” He huffed, throwing the sponge across the room too. 

You put your hands on your hips and affected your most impressive mom pose. “I’m going to count to five, Stanley, and if you haven’t started, then you aren’t going to be able to play with your sister for the rest of the day.” 

Stanley’s eyes narrowed and glowed as he tapped on his magic. You tapped on your own, grateful, not for the first time, that Stanley had done what he had so you could keep up with your superpowered spawn. 

You started counting. “One . . . two . . .” 

Stanley screamed in frustration before he unbuckled the strap on his booster seat and slid out. He stomped towards the sponge and then stomped back to the table and angrily started wiping at the mess. You opened your mouth to say something more but sighed when you realized it wasn’t a battle you wanted to fight. Instead, you reached over and pulled Rebecca out of her baby seat. “Come on, sweetie. Let’s get you cleaned up and then you can have some lunch too.” 

You slipped away from the kitchen and into the nursery, leaving Stanley to stew by himself. 

The elevator dinged and Bruce stepped out into the living room. He was hoping there were still a few leftovers from last night’s dinner. He was in the middle of an experiment testing mononuclear enzymes and was anxious to get back to it. He just wanted to grab something quickly before he went back down to the labs. 

He stepped into the kitchen and froze. 

Stanley was suspended in midair. Green magic swirled around him as mops, buckets, sponges and rags danced through the kitchen, cleaning everything in sight. It was a sight straight out of a fairy tale. Or perhaps just a Disney movie. 

“What . . . ?” Bruce trailed off. 

Slowly, ever so slowly, Stanley turned his head. His eyes were glowing nearly white with the force of the power he was displaying. 

“What’s going on, buddy?” Bruce asked carefully. 

Stanley blinked slowly, the light in his eyes fading. Gently, his magic lowered him back to the ground. Bruce waited patiently as the rest of the show came to a stop as well, everything slowly falling into place. 

It only took a few minutes before Stanley was grinning up at his father with a large smile on his face. “I cleaned.” 

Bruce nodded and glanced around the immaculate kitchen. “I can see that . . . does your mommy know?” 

Stanley nodded, his attention already sliding away towards his toys in the corner of the living room. 

He wandered away and Bruce wandered in search of you. He found you in the middle of burping Rebecca in the nursery. He gestured over his shoulder towards the hallway as he walked in. “Did you know about all of that?” He asked. 

You glanced up at him, confused. “All of what?” 

“I came up here to see Stanley playing Sorcerer’s apprentice in the kitchen.” 

You startled and a disbelieving grin broke out on your face. “You what?” 

Bruce nodded. “He was floating around and had the mop practically dancing around the table.” 

You gapped at your husband in shock. “I . . . I told him . . . he needed to clean up his applesauce after he made a mess . . .” You pondered it for a minute before you burst out laughing. You slapped a hand over your mouth to try to stifle it and made a choking sound instead. “Who taught him that?” You managed to get out. 

Bruce shook his head and smiled ruefully. “How much you want to bet Tony showed him the movie and had him tidy up the lab one day while he was down there?” 

You shook your head and turned back to burping your daughter. “I’m not taking that bet. Terrible odds.” 

Bruce grinned and moved over to smile at Rebecca. He ran a hand through her black curls. “Is this something we need to worry about?” 

You thought about it for a moment before you shook your head. “He’s not hurting anything and I’m not going to complain if he wants to help out around the house. But maybe we should have a chat with him about cheating? He won’t always be able to use his powers to get out of punishments. That defeats the purpose.” 

Bruce glanced at you ruefully. “And by ‘we’ you mean . . .” 

“You.” You grinned. 

Bruce ducked his head and sighed. “All I wanted was leftovers . . .” He grumbled under his breath. 

“And instead you got some father/son bonding time. Don’t pretend you don’t love it.” 

Bruce glanced up at you and you couldn’t help yourself as you leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips. 

Bruce grinned. “True. I never thought I’d have this. You’ve give me the best gift I’ve ever received.” 

You reached down and took one of his hands in yours. As you stared down at the face of your daughter and listened to the faint noises of your son entertaining himself in the living room, you couldn’t help but understand it. “I never thought we’d get here, but heaven help us, we did.” 

“It’s heaven on Earth.” Bruce agreed. 

You smiled but you couldn’t help but disagree. “It’s better than that.” You said. “It’s home.” 


End file.
